fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Double DX: Hoshizora no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars Double DX: Hoshizora no Tomodachi is MoonlightRainbow's fifth All Stars movie. In it there are al cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! Cures from Chess! Pretty Cure! also had movie debut. Story All of the girls were doing everyday stuff when they were suddenly sent to a strange world. Later they found out that this is Shadow World and that they were traped in there so they can't stop Mariana when she will desstroy world. 58 cures have to join their powers and find way out before it's too late. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble *Bella/Yukito Bella / Cure Secret *Harukaze Momoko / Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika / Cure Sunflower *Hinagi Rei / Cure Daisy *Mimimoro Setsuko / Cure Cherry *Kitagawa Haruka / Cure Shining *Akiyama Akemi / Cure Burning *Tsukikawa Hinata / Cure Air *Mizuki Chou / Cure Starlight *Suzukawa Akira / Cure Light *Mai Sakura / Cure Love *Tsukioka Kei / Cure Trust *Yukikawa Minami / Cure Truth *Yuuko Maria / Cure Change *Yumekawa Mikoto / Cure Pawn *Maki Amelie / Cure Queen *Tsubomi Madoka / Cure Knigt *Mirai Mariko / Cure Bishop *Motomiya Rina / Cure Rook *Minako Aoi / Cure King Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Era *Ann *Bella *Kei *Yataro *Ruai *Aika *Eri *Aria *Kai *Ruby *Ell *Cherry *Apple *Orange *Peach *Strawberry *Melon Villains Others Gallery Trivia *This is begining of fourth all stars series (Double DX) after DX, New Stage and Heart DX Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:All Stars Double DX Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Double DX: Hoshizora no Tomodachi Category:Movies Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Hikari Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! Category:Chess! Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies